Un sueño de verano
by KaoriWalker
Summary: Verano, la época de los festivales y los fuegos artificiales en Japón, y para Karma aquello significaba la perfecta oportunidad para finalmente expresar sus sentimientos a cierto pequeño peli-azul.{One short}


—¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente desde que el pulpo había aparecido mágicamente en su habitación?, bueno en fin, no es como si aquello le importara demasiado, ¿o quizás sí?, no, bueno ni él no sabía, después de todo se trataba de un simple festival de verano, como cualquier otro, sin embargo, había un cierto factor que hacía desearle asistir a aquel evento, y ese factor tenía nombre y apellido, Shiota Nagisa; que por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a querer pasar mucho más tiempo al lado del peli-azul; se sentía extraño, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido de lo habitual, incluso, a veces le costaba formular buenas oraciones frente a él, era algo muy incómodo, pero irónicamente se sentía bien a su lado, por lo que finalmente decidió ir.

Korosensei había puesto como condición a todas aquellas personas que asistieran que fueran vestidos con yukatas, o mejor dicho ropa tradicional, lo cual no era más que un simple y odioso fastidio, pero se las arregló vestirse con aquello.

El tiempo pasó volando y la tarde finalmente había llegado, ahora vestido y arreglado era hora de partir al festival, no tardó demasiado en llegar aunque las calles se hallaban terriblemente transcurridas el paseo hasta el punto de encuentro había sido agradable.

Al llegar no tardó en encontrarse con Korosensei y varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos Nagisa, que cuando le vio no puedo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué tenía de especial Shiota, porqué lograba poner su mundo de cabeza con algo tan simple como su presencia?, era estúpido lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz y algo nervioso con el frente a sus ojos.

—¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?, ¡hay millones de juegos que podemos probar, y tenemos tan poco tiempo!—Kayano fue la primera en romper el silencio, y tenía razón, deseaba conseguir unos varios premios, después de todo una consola más para su colección no sonaba nada mal, además los rumores contaban que los batidos de fresa de aquel festival era deliciosos, por lo que no podía esperar a comprar uno y darle una probada.

Fue entonces cuando su velada en aquel lugar comenzó, Kayano, Nagisa y él tomaron un rumbo al separado de los demás, ¿por qué?, simplemente no lo sabía, pero deseaba estar al lado de Nagisa, y por alguna razón se sentía incómodo dejándole a solas con Kayano, por lo que había decidido no despegarse ni un solo minuto de ambos.

Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a acercarse a todos los puestos que podían desde juegos hasta comida, el festival simplemente lo tenía todo.

—Pero recordemos que lo más importante del festival son los fuegos artificiales—Y Nagisa tenía toda la razón estaba esperando ansioso que llegara rápidamente la hora de los fuegos artificiales, después de todo sería el momento perfecto para decirle aquellos sentimientos que habían estado atormentado su corazón y su mente las últimas semanas al pequeño peli-azul.

Lo tenía todo planeado, alejaría a Kayano y lograría quedarse a solas con Nagisa, ambos se separarían por completo del resto y verían juntos los fuegos artificiales, aquella sonaba como la escena perfecta para confesar sus sentimientos, por lo que debía de apurar el pasó y comenzar con su plan maestro.

—¿Entonces a qué puesto iremos ahora?—Canturreo de lo más feliz la peli-verde mientras entre sus brazos portaba un pequeño oso de peluche que había ganado en uno de los juegos, o bueno más bien que Chiba había terminado regalándole porque tanto él como Hayami habían estado arrasando con todos los puesto de tiro hasta el punto de llevarles a la bancarrota.

—La verdad...estaba pensando en que quizás deberías de ir a ayudar a Isogai, ¿no lo recuerdas?, necesita todos los peces posibles de ese puesto, y después del trauma de Maehara dudo bastante que le ayude—Alargó Karma con cierta malicia, deseaba deshacerse de la peli-verde lo más pronto posible, porque aquellos fuegos artificiales serían el pase a su felicidad.

Kayano luego de un tiempo simplemente suspiró y asintió, acto seguido de su alejamiento, el plan de Karma estaba tomando vuelo, ahora debía de aprovechar el tiempo que aún tenía para hacer una que otra jugada con Nagisa, ¿y qué mejor jugada que ganar algo para Nagisa?, además aún no había ganado su tan preciada nueva consola, entonces ganar algo para Nagisa y su nueva consola serían su nuevo objetivo.

Poniéndose en búsqueda de un puesto para ganar algo decente, había aprovechado los cuantos descuidos del peli-azul para darle unas cuantas miraditas, debía admitirlo, le gustaba, Nagisa le gustaba, le volvía loco y no podía negarlo.

—¿Qué te parece este, Karma?—Fue entonces cuando Nagisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba señalando un pequeño puesto de pesca, que al parecer era el único que Isogai aún no había visitado, además ofrecía algunos regalos bastante interesantes, aparte de los peces claro está.

Karma simplemente asintió con una sonrisa santurrona, sabía que iba a ganar, aunque estaba más que seguro de que el dueño del puesto no lo aceptaría y trataría de darle el peor premio del mundo, el más barato y más visto, sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga. Se puso de rodillas frente al pequeño tanque desbordante de adorables pececillos, tomó el pequeño utensilio de pesca y comenzó a sacar así uno a uno un montón de peces del agua, se atrevería a decir incluso que había sacado unos veinte, estaba más que seguro que aquella cifra daba para un buen premio.

—Escoge lo que quieras Nagisa—Canturreo con aquel típico tono de voz burlón, Nagisa simplemente sonrió y comenzó su búsqueda entre los premios, al final se decidió por un pequeño y adorable peluche de oso, luego se acercó a le agradeció, aquel acto simplemente congelo su corazón un por momento, incluso se atrevería a decir que sus rostro se sentía un poco caliente al tacto, porque aquella escena le había enternecido, un pequeño y adorable Nagisa aferrado a un oso de peluche, sonriente y alargando de una adorable forma un gracias, aquello era la cosa más tierna del mundo.

—Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar, creo que es mejor que busquemos un lugar para verlos—Agregó Nagisa aun aferrándose al peluche, Karma por su parte simplemente asintió sonriente.

—Sígueme—Fue todo lo que Karma dijo, para luego tomar de la mano a Nagisa y arrastrarlo hasta un camino rodeado de luces.

El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento, era como la magia impregna el ambiente, era precioso, paso tras paso, el lugar se volvía cada vez más hermoso.

—Pronto llegaremos—Declaró Karma sonriente, su plan iba al pie de la letra, Nagisa había quedado maravillado observando el paisaje, y poco faltaba para que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, aquello, más el regalo, más el bonito paseo, le daban unos cuantos puntos en el medidor del amor o aquellos suponía el.

Poco a poco el camino acabó y con él las luces, habían dado a parar hasta la cima de una pequeña montaña alejada de todo ser viviente, era solitaria pero hermosa en miles de sentidos, ambos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, y fue entonces cuando el corazón de Karma comenzó a latir desbocado, un temblor se apoderó de sus manos, aquello era inusual, el con su carácter tan sádico y valiente, ahora estaba a punto de explotar por los nervios, vaya ironía.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Karma—Nagisa rompió el silencio rápidamente, aunque por más que Karma quisiera hablar le costaba bastante por lo que tardó un largo rato en formular una respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?, si es por el peluche no tienes por qué agradecerlo—Agregó después de un cierto tiempo, estaba tan nervioso que por un segundo juraría que su corazón fuera disparado de su pecho, su rostro amenazaba rápidamente con ponerse rojo en cualquier momento por lo que opto con bajar su mirada y posarla en el suelo.

—No me refiero a eso—Declaró con una voz risueña—Me refiero a la noche en general, todo ha sido bastante lindo, era como si estuviéramos en una cita.

Y fue ahí cuando el color carmesí se adueñó de su rostro, Nagisa no había tardado en darse cuenta de aquello, por lo que tuvo que procesar bastante sus siguientes palabras.

—Yo...bueno—Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso justo frente a él, sabía que estaba más rojo que un tomate, sabía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por los nervios, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—¡Nagisa tú me gustas!.

Apenas Karma terminó aquella oración los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, era como si todo estuviera de su lado, sin embargo debía esperar por la respuesta de Nagisa, la cual recibió rápidamente, porque unos segundos después el peli-azul se encontraba abrazándole fuertemente.

—¡Tú también me gustas Karma!—Exclamó aún entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo podía describir aquella sensación?, calidez, demasiada, se sentía a punto de llorar, era la persona más feliz del planeta en aquel momento, y debía aprovechar aquella situación por lo que tomó el rostro de Nagisa entre sus manos y planto un beso sus labios.

Aquella noche fue la noche más mágica del mundo, aquella noche Karma Akabane finalmente había declarado todos sus sentimientos a Shiota Nagisa.

* * *

¡Un pequeño one short sobre esta pequeña pareja que tanto amo!, la idea llevaba recorriendome la cabeza desde esta mañana por lo que me paré de la cama a escribirla de una, tengo que decir que me inspiré en una hermosa canción llamada Yume Hanabi, por lo que si no la han escuchado, se las recomiendo ;-;, es la cosa más hermosa del mundo.


End file.
